Angel of Music
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Isabella Swan is actually the daughter of a powerful Death Eater. She was sent away at birth so that she would be kept safe from the Dark Lord. What happens when she journeys to Scotland in search of her birth parents?
1. Prologue

**Angel of Music**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight or any of the songs that will pop up for y'all's entertainment.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Isabella Swan is actually the daughter of a powerful Death Eater. She was sent away at birth so that she would be kept safe from the Dark Lord. What happens when she journeys to Scotland in search of her birth parents?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
I hate Kristian Steward as Bella. I should just get that out there. So pleasy sneezy don't be hating on me because I have someone else in mind to play the lovely new un-Mary-Sue-like Isabella.**

It was the day after the funerals.

I was packing to leave the small town of Forks. Where I would be going, I had no idea. But I couldn't just stay here, not with everyone giving me sympathy. One of the downfalls of living in such a small town was that everyone knew what your business was. And with me, it was depressing.

First, the Cullens left me.

And now, both Mom and Charlie were dead.

The cause of death were heart attacks, but I didn't believe that for a second- there wasn't a history of heart problems on either side of my family tree. But for now, I would except the medical examiner's explanation and get the hell out of Forks.

I finished packing my suitcase with my clothes and snapped it shut before grabbing my purse and other luggage and thundering down the steps, clutching my ratty sock teddy close to me as I jumped into the waiting taxi cab that would take me to the airport.

While I sat in the backseat, I thought over the last time I had seen Mom and Charlie alive.

It was at a family picnic.

It was a once a year thing- I had wandered off to gather some wildflowers, as I always did, when I suddenly heard someone laughing cruelly, saw a bright flash of green light, and then heard the loud cracks. When I finally reached the picnic sight, Mom and Charlie were dead.

And now, I was off to start a new life at age seventeen. I had graduated high school early, and was planning on going to school somewhere in Europe. But the question was, where?

I knew what I wanted to major in- dance, but now the question was, which school did I want to apply to?

I was jarred from my thoughts by the taxi driver, saying that we've arrived at the airport. I quickly thanked him before paying him and getting out and grabbing my baggage. I began to walk towards the ticket desk when I suddenly saw a poster.

It was a travel advertisement for Scotland.

I suddenly remembered an acceptance letter I had gotten for the Scotland Royal Academy of Dance, and I knew what my choice would be.

"One way ticket to Scotland, please," I told the lady at the ticket counter, holding out cash for her to take.

There was one thing that I knew for sure.

I did not want to be found.


	2. The Moving Photograph

**Angel of Music**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight or any of the songs that will pop up for y'all's entertainment.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Isabella Swan is actually the daughter of a powerful Death Eater. She was sent away at birth so that she would be kept safe from the Dark Lord. What happens when she journeys to Scotland in search of her birth parents?**

During the entire sixteen hour plane ride to Scotland, I looked through pictures of Mom and Charlie. I sniffled every now and then, sad in grief that they were gone, and wondering what had really killed them.

I was broght out of the clouds by an unfamiliar picture.

It was of a pretty red headed woman, a man with shoulder length greesy hair, and a new born baby girl. They were all smiling into the camera and laughing.

But that wasn't what caught my attention.

The picture was moving.

I stared at the picture, begging for the people to stop moving, but they didn't, instead the man placed his arm around the woman and took the girl from him.

I turned the picture over and squinted to read what was scrawled on the back.

_**Severus and Lilly Snape and daughter Isabella.**_

I blinked several times before digging in my purse for a magnifying glass, which a placed over the girl and examined closely.

She had blue eyes.

My blue eyes.

She had red corkscrew curls.

My corkscrew curls.

She had dimples.

My dimples.

She had a cute little button nose.

My nose.

I sat there in shock, not knowing what was going on. Had I really been lied to my entire life?

I wasn't Mom and Charlie's kid?

I was suddenly jolted from my thoughts once more by the flight attendant announcing that the flight would be landing in Edinburgh in five minutes. I quickly stuffed everything back into my bag and buckled up, thinking that whoever those people were in the picture, that they had better watch out, because I was going to find them and get some answers from them, no matter what the cost was.


	3. The Dream (part one)

**Angel of Music**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight or any of the songs that will pop up for y'all's entertainment.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Isabella Swan is actually the daughter of a powerful Death Eater. She was sent away at birth so that she would be kept safe from the Dark Lord. What happens when she journeys to Scotland in search of her birth parents?**

I arrived in Edinburgh without any problem. The next thing would be to take a cab to the Scotland Academy of Dance and see about getting an audition, which was easier said than done.

The first problem was that the Academy was located in Glasgow, which was three hours away from Edinburgh by train, which I got a ticket without any problem. Only the next train would be in sixteen hours.

So I went to a small family owned inn and got a room for the day before I fell asleep in bed.

I had a strange dream that day.

I dreamed that the greasy haired man from the picture was in Forks, looking at my empty house before entering it, unlocking the door with a flick of a stick. He walked past everything, going up the stairs before entering my old bedroom.

I watched him go through everything, and finally collapsing onto the floor and start to cry.

"My Isabella," he cried, rocking back and forth with tears falling from his face as he continued to weep.

And then, I woke up and looked at the clock. I had about an hour and a half before the train was to leave the station, so I showered quickly, put on some foundation, mascara and lip gloss, and dressed myself in a pair of darkwash skinny leather pants, a lace mockneck crop top and a pair of wedge sneakers. I grabbed my favorite hat that I wore when I played Eponine in a production of Les Misérables and grabbed my favorite messenger bag before gathering up my luggage and leaving the inn.

When I arrived at the tarn station, I found my train without any trouble at all and quickly boarded before falling into my seat and grabbing my notebook and diving into my own little world of fairy tales.

During the three hour train ride, I wrote and I wrote and I wrote. Finally, I felt the need to stand up and stretch my legs, so I did so, walking up the corridor until I reached a snack machine. My stomach growled loudly, making me remember that I hadn't had anything to eat since the day before, and I only had a few crackers and a glass of water. I took a few coins from my pocket and inserted them before randomly choosing something to eat. Out popped a packet of chocolate cookies with crème filling- kinda like Oreos, but by a different name.

I took the snack with me back to my compartment, where I catnapped for most of the ride.

The next time I woke up, the train was slowing down and the conductor was shouting, "Glasgow, Glasgow in five minutes!"

I quickly gathered up my stuff before leaving the compartment. Within minutes, I was in Glasgow, ready for my next adventure.


End file.
